Some vehicles employ adjustable vehicle suspension control systems to improve vehicle handling, improve aerodynamics, and/or improve navigation over irregular road surfaces (e.g., speed bumps, pot holes, railroad crossing rails, etc.). Some such example vehicle suspension control systems employ ride height characteristic(s) to improve ride performance and/or comfort for an occupant of the vehicle.